Harry Potter et le Collier des Héritiers
by gwenn222
Summary: harry potter a quinze ans et retrouve son parrain, nouveaux personnages, nouvelle fic en préparation
1. Default Chapter

Salut tout le monde ceci est le premier chapitre de ma première fic alors soyez indulgent. Ecrivez-moi pour me dire mes erreurs ou pour me dire si vous avez aimé, c très important sinon je serai jamais si je suis lu et encouragez-moi à continuer, car entre le boulot et ma fic c difficile a gerer Gwenn...  
  
1.Un joyeux anniversaire.  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il tremblait, il avait chaud, très chaud. Où plutôt était-ce la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il portait au front qui le brûlait intérieurement ? Oui ça devait être cela, car il ne faisait pas particulièrement chaud, ce soir-là, à Privet Drive.  
  
Sa cicatrice lui faisait souvent mal ces temps ci. Sa cicatrice, un terrible souvenir laissé quatorze ans auparavant par le terrible mage noir, Lord Voldemort. Ce soir-là, le sorcier avait assassiné les parents du jeune Harry Potter avant de se tourner vers lui. Mais étrangement, le sort de la mort « Avada Kedavra », lancé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres vint toucher le bébé, âgé alors d'un an, au front puis ricocha et anéantit le sorcier ne laissant plus que son âme. Harry avait été confié aux Dursley, sa seule famille restante. Il avait vécu onze ans de malheur auprès de son oncle Vernon, sa tante Pétunia et son cousin Dudley, croyant que ses parents s'étaient tués dans un violent accident de voiture. Mais il y a quatre ans, il avait découvert qu'il était sorcier et qu'il avait des pouvoirs magiques !! Il avait quitté les Dursley pendant une année pour aller étudier à Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorciers d'Angleterre. Harry avait alors découvert qu'il était connu dans le monde entier. Lors des quatre dernières années, il avait combattu trois fois le mage noir. L'année dernière, il avait assisté en personne à sa résurrection. Depuis ce jour, il avait du retourner chez les Dursley et essayer de vivre normalement pour l'été.  
  
Harry, donc, pris par une vague de chaleur, se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Il se pencha au dehors et scruta l'horizon, il regardait parmi les différentes maisons lorsqu'il aperçut une forme noire, plus précisément un gros chien. « Sirius » pensa-t-il immédiatement. Mais, il se reprit, « Que ferait Sirius à Privet Drive ? Non, cela est impossible, il est en mission pour Dumbledore ! Un Sinistros ? Cela serait déjà plus probable étant donné que Voldemort est à mes trousses ! Mais c'est possible qu'un simple chien errant se balade la nuit. Bon, je deviens trop superstitieux. » Se dit-il en retournant se coucher.  
  
On était le 30 juillet, la veille de l'anniversaire d'Harry celui- ci espérait beaucoup de ce jour car il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de ses amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, et de son parrain, Sirius Black. Il s'endormait quelques minutes plus tard des rêves pleins la tête.  
  
Le matin, Harry se réveilla vers 9h, « Encore une nouvelle journée aux cotés des Dursley, voyons ce qu'ils me préparent aujourd'hui ! .» Il s'habilla distraitement, encore à moitié endormi et descendit prendre le petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, l'oncle Vernon sirotait son café, la tante Pétunia était derrière les fourneaux et Dudley dévorait une assiette pleine de tartines à la confiture. Personne ne réagit à l'arrivée d'Harry sauf l'oncle Vernon qui lui grommela d'aller chercher le courrier. Il s'exécuta docilement ne cherchant pas les embrouilles, la vie était assez dure comme ça !  
  
La journée se passa tranquillement pour Harry sans parler de l'habituelle lutte contre Dudley et sa bande. Il attendait avec impatience le soir, plus précisément minuit. Il dîna rapidement et ni tenant plus, demanda à son oncle pour sortir de table. Celui-ci accepta, visiblement ravi de se débarrasser de son neveu. Harry monta dans sa chambre et se mit à lire « Les équipes de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande » qu'Hermione lui avait offert pour Noël l'année précédente. Lorsqu'il en eut assez de lire, il était 23 : 35, plus que 25 minutes ! Alors, il ouvrit la fenêtre et contempla au dehors, la nuit était belle, sans nuages. Il avait hâte de voir les hiboux qui lui apporteraient ses cartes d'anniversaire. Il sursauta, le chien, le chien de la nuit dernière, il était de nouveau là, dans la pénombre, à l'observer. Décidément pour un chien errant, il était bizarre, surtout qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant et il ne se montrait pas non plus le jour.  
  
Dans ses pensées, Harry en avait oublié l'heure et il fut bien étonné lorsqu'il aperçut six hiboux, dont Hedwige, sa chouette blanche, et Coquecigrue, le minuscule hibou au plumage gris de son meilleur ami, Ron. Les hiboux entrèrent dans la chambre et Harry détacha les paquets, ensuite quatre des six hiboux repartirent, Hedwige partit se reposer dans sa cage et dut laisser malgré elle le petit hibou boire dans son écuelle. Harry commença par le paquet qui gesticulait, qu'Hedwige avait apporté, avec prudence, il détacha la lettre :  
  
Salut Harry,  
  
C'est Hermione, comment vas-tu ? Mais d'abord je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Je suis en Bulgarie avec Victor mais ne le dis pas à Ron, je ne veux pas qu'on se fâche. Le paysage est magnifique et il y a de très belles légendes. Je t'envoie un livre intitulé « Les légendes de Merlin »( il paraît que Merlin est né en Bulgarie), il y a presque tous les sorts qu'il a inventé et.Bon, tu verras, l'autre cadeau est un peu spécial. Il faut que tu lui jètes le sort « Enarvatum » : je l'ai supéfixé. Il y a des choses pour qu'il mange et qu'il joue, donne-lui du lait. Bonne chance !!  
  
Hermione  
  
PS : J'espère que tu pourras venir chez Ron, moi j'y vais dans une semaine.  
  
Harry stupéfait de cette lettre, ouvrit le paquet. Il y avait le livre mais il y avait aussi un petit carton et dedans un petit chat noir dormait !!!! De la nourriture pour chat, une boule de laine et une lettre l'accompagnait. Harry prit la lettre sans réveiller le chaton :  
  
Harry,  
  
Ce chaton est le fils de Pattenrond, il a un mois, pour l'instant il n'a pas de nom, il a certains pouvoirs mais à toi de découvrir lesquels Ron en a eut un aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas il est très facile a élevé !!!!  
  
Harry, ravi d'avoir une compagnie autre qu'Hedwige, vint présenter le chaton à celle-ci, elle le regarda quelques instants pour finalement frotter son bec contre la tête du petit chat. Apparemment, elle l'acceptait !  
Harry lança le sort recommandé par Hermione pour tirer du sommeil le chaton, celui-ci s'étira et le lécha. Il se rappela ensuite les autres cadeaux. Il prit une lettre au hasard :  
  
Cher Mr Potter,  
  
La rentrée scolaire s'effectuera le lundi 1er septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare de King's Cross, Quai 93/4 à 11h précise, le 31août. En raison du départ de Mr Dubois, le capitaine de l'épique de Quidditch de Gryffondor, nous vous prions d'accepter d'être le nouveau capitaine. Vous devrez trouver un gardien le plus vite possible à l'équipe. Envoyer-nous un hibou rapidement. Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
Minerva McGonagall Directrice adjointe. PS : Ci joint la liste des livres et des accessoires qui vous seront nécessaire pour le bon déroulement de cette année scolaire.  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas, capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor !!! Il était au comble de sa joie. Il pensa à la tête de Ron quand il l'apprendrait. D'ailleurs, il n'avait toujours pas lu la lettre de celui-ci. Il y avait une clef à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe, il prit la lettre :  
  
Salut Harry,  
  
JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!!!!! Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tes moldus ne t'embêtent pas trop. Tu crois qu'ils te laisseront venir chez moi samedi ? J'espère, sinon, on essayera de venir te chercher mais ce serait mieux qu'ils soient d'accord ! Hermione va venir la semaine prochaine, je te parie qu'elle est en Bulgarie avec son Vickie !!! Elle m'a offert un petit chat, il paraît qu'il vient de Pattenrond !! Il est adorable mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé son nom. Pour ton cadeau c'est Fred et Georges qui l'ont inventé, c'est une Ouvre-Tout, c'est une clef qui te permet d'ouvrir toutes les portes (sauf celles qui sont protégée magiquement bien-sûr !) Les jumeaux sont bizarres en ce moment, ils m'ont offert une superbe robe de soirée, mais par contre ils m'ont fait payer ton cadeau !! Il faudra qu'on enquête là dessus !! Bon, je te laisse maman m'appelle, au fait t'as le bonjour de toute la famille.  
  
Ron.  
  
PS : Répond moi vite avec Coq.  
  
L'anniversaire d'Harry était parfait : non seulement il avait des cadeaux géniaux, mais en plus il allait quitter les Dursley pour aller chez Ron jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Il restait quatre lettres, il en prit une au hasard, elle venait de Dumbledore :  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Ce que je vais-te dire n'est pas à prendre à la légère, normalement j'aurais du (ou plutôt ton père aurait du) te le dire à ta sortie de Poudlard, mais étant donné les circonstances (le retour de Voldemort) il est préférable que tu le saches dès maintenant. Harry, tu ne dois pas lutter contre ton destin, tu dois l'accepter. Je suis désolé de te mettre devant le fait accompli, car tu es bien jeune, mais tu as déjà montré que tu est capable d'accomplir la tache qui t'attend. Harry, comme ton père l'était avant toi, tu es l'Héritier de Godric Gryffondor. Je te laisse y réfléchir et je te conseille de te procurer le livre qu'a écrit ton père sur les héritiers de Gryffondor. Une chose te revient de droit, l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, tu n'as qu'à lancer le sort « Apparus » et elle apparaîtra, si tu lances le sort « Disparus » elle disparaîtra. Surtout fais bien attention à elle, elle a appartenu à tous les Héritiers donc à ton père également. Bonne chance.  
Mes amitiés.  
Albus Dumbledore  
PS : Essaye de garder secrète cette révélation. Car si elle a tué ton père, si Voldemort l'apprenait, je ne sais ce qu'il ferait.  
Harry ne se sentait pas très bien, car devenir capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch, c'est une chose, mais devenir l'Héritier de Gryffondor, c'en était une toute autre ! Tout à coup, ses rêves s'envolaient, son père était mort car il était l'Héritier de Gryffondor et Voldemort était l'Héritier de Serpentard, voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas tuer sa mère, ce qui l'intéressait c'était les Héritiers, son père et lui. Troublé, il s'allongea sur son lit et il ne s'aperçut pas que son chaton qui jusqu'alors jouait avec Hedwige, vint se blottir contre son cou. Epuisé par ces révélations, il tomba dans un sommeil profond, il lirait ses trois dernières lettres le lendemain.  
  
Le lendemain matin quand il se réveilla, il était encore habillé et son chat était encore blotti contre son cou. Il se rappela alors des événements de la veille, il réfléchit et se dit qu'être l'Héritier ne peut pas avoir que des inconvénients. Il se résolut donc, à chercher, quand il serait avec Ron et Hermione au Chemin de Traverse, ce précieux livre. Il fut tenté d'utiliser la magie pour faire apparaître son épée, mais il se rappela alors que pendant sa deuxième année, le ministère de la magie le menaça de l'expulser de Poudlard pour un simple sort de lévitation. Mais la curiosité l'emporta : « Apparus » Et là, dans la petite chambre du 4 Privet Drive, l'illustre et magnifique épée de Godric Gryffondor apparut. Harry passa une bonne demi-heure à contempler la finesse de sa lame, sa légèreté. Sa lame était coupante, sa poignée était incrustée de rubis de la taille d'un ?uf, au-dessous de sa garde était gravé Godric Gryffondor.  
Il se rappela qu'il avait encore trois lettres à ouvrir, il en prit une, il reconnut aussitôt l'écriture de son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Remus Lupin :  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire. Je suis parti en mission pour Dumbledore dès que Sirius m'a prévenu, pour l'instant tout se passe bien. Je peux même te dire que Sirius a des chances d'être innocenté certains Aurors ont cru voir Peter Pettigrow. Alors, Sirius a toutes ses chances, d'autant plus qu'on ne l'a pas encore vu aux réunions de Tu-Sais- Qui(évidemment ce n'est pas un mangemort) Dumbledore m'as prévenu qu'il allait te dire qui tu es en réalité donc je crois que mon cadeau te sera utile.  
Remus Lupin.  
  
PS : Ton père me l'avait confié avant de mourir. Il savait que Tu-Sais-Qui le cherchait. Mais seuls les Héritiers peuvent l'ouvrir, donne-lui trois coups de baguette.  
  
Dans le paquet, il y avait un livre à couverture rouge et or, les couleurs de Gryffondor, le titre était en lettres d'or « Godric Gryffondor et ses Héritiers par James Potter » en dessous du titre un magique phénix battait des ailes. Harry admirait le livre, c'était son père qui l'avait écrit, son propre père !  
  
Il était maintenant 10h, cela faisait une bonne heure qu'il était réveillé. Il décida d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner et de ramener une soucoupe de lait pour son chaton. Dans la cuisine, il trouva Dudley s'empiffrant de tartines au miel devant la télévision que les Dursley avaient installé cédant au caprice de leur « Dudlinet chéri » Harry profitant de l'absence d'attention de Dudley prit une soucoupe, la remplit de lait et la remonta. Harry arriva dans sa chambre et à la vue du lait, son petit chat noir, visiblement affamé, cligna des yeux, la soucoupe qui, jusqu'alors se trouvait dans les mains d'Harry, se retrouva sur le lit de celui-ci à côté du chaton qui se mit à lécher son lait. Harry comprit tout de suite que c'était un des pouvoirs de son chat. « Il est temps de te donner un nom, dit-il, tu n'aurais une idée par hasard ? » Le chaton posa alors ses yeux sur un livre de la bibliothèque de Dudley et le titre s'éclaira : « Thala et la pierre magique » « Très bien, tu seras maintenant appelé Thala ! »s'exclama Harry, ravi d'avoir « trouvé » le nom du chat Et cette fois ci, il descendit vraiment déjeuner.  
  
Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se dirigea vers le salon pour demander à l'oncle Vernon l'autorisation d'aller chez les Weasley : « _Heu.Oncle Vernon ? _Hum ? _Mon ami Ronald Weasley m'a proposé de venir passer chez lui le reste des vacances. _Hum ? _Est-ce que je peux y aller ? _Non ! _Je peux te demander pourquoi ? _Je ne veux que cette famille de gens comme toi revienne dans ma maison. _Bon, d'accord. Je peux retourner dans ma chambre, je dois finir ma lettre pour Sirius, tu sais mon parrain, le criminel qui s'est évadé. _Heu.non ! Attends, tu peux y aller chez ton Ronald mais surtout qu'il vienne seul et normalement. Dit le bien à ton parrain. Hein, Harry ?! » Le teint de l'oncle Vernon avait tourné au violacé comme à chaque fois qu'Harry parlait de son parrain, en effet, Harry avait disons oublié de lui dire que Sirius était innocent.  
  
Il revint dans sa chambre et écrit sur un bout de parchemin sa réponse à l'invitation de Ron :  
  
Salut Ron,  
  
C'est d'accord pour l'invitation, mais ce serait mieux si les jumeaux ne venaient pas, et si toi et ton père venaient en voiture, je crois que l'oncle Vernon n'a pas trop apprécié votre arrivée l'année dernière. J'ai aussi eu un petit chat, je l'ai appelé Thala. Ton cadeau va nous être très utile cette année pour nos petites balades nocturnes à Poudlard. J'ai deux choses très importantes à te dire. Mais, je te les dirais Au Terrier .  
A bientôt, Harry  
  
Voilà une bonne chose de faite, se dit-il, il prit Coq qui s'élança aussitôt vers son destinataire . Mais il n'oubliai pas les deux dernières lettres. La première était d'Hagrid, il avait aussitôt reconnu son écriture brouillonne :  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Joyeux Anniversaire. J'espère que tout va bien chez toi, moi, je suis en mission secrète pour Dumbledore avec Mme Maxime, elle a finalement accepté de venir, les géants vont sûrement se rallier de notre côté, grâce à Dumbledore (un grand homme). Je te donnerai ton cadeau d'anniversaire à la rentrée.  
Tiens le coup face à Tu-Sais-Qui, on est là pour te soutenir.  
Hagrid.  
  
Harry était content de la révélation d'Hagrid, sans attendre, il prit la dernière lettre espérant qu'elle venait de Sirius :  
  
Mon très cher filleul,  
  
Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Tu ne peux pas savoir l'envie qui me pousse à te le dire en face, je ferai tout mon possible avec la plus grande discrétion bien sûr. Essaye de me rejoindre au 6 Privet Drive devant la demeure de Mrs Figg, j'y serai vendredi à 3h, ne m'oublie pas ! Ton cadeau est un livre sur les Animagus, oui, pour ta propre sécurité, j'aimerai que tu en deviennes un. Tu me donneras ta réponse vendredi, réfléchis en bien. A bientôt.  
Sirius. PS : J'ai des chances d'être innocenté ! Je t'en dirais plus bientôt.  
  
Harry avait des sentiments contradictoires, il avait peur que Sirius se fasse repérer, mais il débordait de joie car il allait revoir celui-ci. Donc, le chien, s'était bien Sirius, en animagus. Oui, il allait accepter d'en devenir un. Il demanderait si Ron et Hermione pouvaient en devenir aussi. Thala, après s'être étiré longuement, vint s'agripper sur le pull de son maître, commença à grimper en se servant de ses griffes, Harry les sentit s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, avec un grognement de douleur, il le prit dans ses mains, le posa sur ses genoux et prit le livre sur les Animagus. 


	2. chap 2 : Patmol

Voilà c deja le 2 chapitre il est plus court que le premier mais il explique plein de choses et je suis pas très doué dans les dialogues , je vous prévien tt de suite dans le chap 2 il y a beaucoup de dialogue mai ya pas que ca ! bon je suis quand meme gentille je vous met le chapitre 1 et 2 en meme temps mais pour le troisieme il faudra plus attendre g les idée mai g pas commencé à l'écrire, yaura un peu d'aventure et j'essaierai de le faire le + long possible. Bon je vais vous laisser lire et n'oublié pas de m'écrire svp c imp Gwenn.  
  
2.Patmol  
  
Le vendredi, à 3h, Harry se rendit au rendez-vous devant la maison de Mrs Figg. Comme prévu, un gros chien noir l'attendait, quand il l'aperçut, il aboya gaiement, prit la manche du pull d'Harry entre ses dents et l'entraîna dans le jardin de la vielle voisine. Harry n'était pas tranquille, comment Mrs Figg réagirait-elle en voyant un criminel recherché depuis deux ans dans son propre jardin ? Cependant, Sirius, lui, n'y prenait pas conscience et reprit sa forme humaine au beau milieu du jardin. D'un ton tout naturel, calme et serein, il engagea la conversation :  
  
« _Comment vas-tu Harry ? Et aussi, bon anniversaire !! Tu ne peux pas savoir l'envie que j'avais de te le dire en face et puis comme j'étais dans le coin, j'en ai profité pour te parler »  
  
Voyant l'air d'Harry qui n'en pouvait plus, il demanda :  
  
« _Ca ne va pas Harry ? Il y a quelque chose qui te gène ? Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? » Dit Sirius qui affichait un air déçu.  
  
Harry répondit tout de suite et la conversation s'engagea : « _Non, je suis très content de te voir et je vais très bien, mais nous sommes dans le jardin d'une moldue et tu es un criminel recherché.  
  
_Arabella, une moldue, non mais tu rigoles ? Arabella Figg est une célèbre ex-Auror, ton père, Remus et moi étions dans sa classe !  
  
_Mais, pourtant, avant, pendant les vacances les Dursley me mettaient chez elle pendant la journée et elle n'avait rien d'une sorcière !!  
  
_Ah, oui.. , Dumbledore l'avait chargée de te surveillé pendant ton enfance car tu ne maîtrisais pas encore tes pouvoirs et si Tu-Sais-Qui revenait, il te fallait une protection.  
  
_Et, elle est au courant que tu es recherché pour avoir trahi mes parents et tué un sorcier plus douze moldus ?  
  
_Je lui ai tout raconté et elle m'a cru, en plus, elle est partie en mission et m'a laissé sa maison pour que je puisse mieux te surveillé. Tu es rassuré ?  
  
_Oui, merci.  
  
_ Tu ne m'as pas répondu, comment vas-tu ?  
  
_Bien, je te vois sain et sauf, les Dursley ne sont pas trop horribles, mais, de toute façon, je pars demain chez Ron, j'ai des cadeaux géniaux et je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor !! »lui répondit Harry avec un enthousiasme débordant.  
  
« _Oui, il n'y a pas de doute tu es en pleine forme !!  
  
_Et toi, comment vas-tu ? Comment c'est passé ta mission pour Dumbledore ? Et, ., ah oui, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important.  
  
_Moi, je vais bien, mais je préférai qu'on parle à l'intérieur, on sera plus tranquille ! Et moi aussi j'ai des nouvelles à t'annoncer ! »dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte coulissante du jardin.  
  
Harry le suivi découvrit une pièce qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait connu. La pièce avait complètement changé et l'on voyait bien que la maison était habitée par une sorcière. Des photos de sorciers animées remplaçaient les anciennes photos de chats siamois ou tigrés. Il y avait une grande luminosité qui, on le voyait bien, était magique.  
  
Harry trouvait que le salon ressemblait plus à celui des Weasley qu'à l'ancien : même les proportions avaient changé ! Il s'assit en face de Sirius, sur un fauteuil en peau de dragon vert. Sirius le regarda sérieusement et prit la parole : « _Alors, qu'avais-tu à me dire d'important ?  
  
_Hum, voilà, tu devais savoir que mon père était l'Héritiers de Gryffondor, et.  
  
_QUOI ? Mais comment le sais-tu ? Tu n'es pas censé le savoir si tôt. Qui te l'as dis ? »le coupa Sirius avec rage.  
  
« _Mais, calme-toi. C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a dit, il a pensé qu'avec la réapparition de Voldemort il fallait que je sache.  
  
_Oui, je me suis emporté trop vite excuse-moi. Mais je m'inquiète, ne cherche pas à faire l'idiot avec ça, c'est une tache difficile qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère. C'est pour ça que j'ai été surpris que Dumbledore te l'ai dit si tôt, mais je suis sûr qu'il y a bien réfléchit.  
  
_Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai attention. Mais, j'ai peur de ne pas être aussi fort que vous le croyez. Je ne sais pas si je suis digne d'être un Héritier de Gryffondor.  
  
_Tu as exactement les mêmes réactions qu'avait ton père au début ! Mais, il a vite acquis ses pouvoirs, et, à mon avis, tu marcheras sur ses traces ! Reprend confiance en toi !  
  
_Merci de m'encourager !! Et toi, que voulais-tu me dire ?  
  
_Trois choses ! Premièrement, je vais passer l'année à Poudlard, je serais un de tes professeurs de duel !! »répondit-il, fièrement.  
  
_Quoi ??? Mais tu es fou ! Que vont dire les élèves quand ils apprendront qu'un de leur professeur est Sirius Black, le prisonnier d'Azkaban ? Tu veux vraiment y retourner ? _Mais non, je vais utiliser du polynectar, un peu comme Croupton l'année dernière, sauf que mes intentions sont bonnes ! Je n'apparaîtrai rien que pour les cours de duel et, quelques fois au dîner. Le reste du temps, j'aurai une cape d'invisibilité. Je ne crains rien !! _C'est quand même risqué !  
  
_Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est Dumbledore qui me l'a proposé, il saura bien gérer la situation.  
  
_Oui, je l'avoue, on peut avoir confiance en lui. Mais, promet moi que tu feras attention !  
  
_Je te le promets en plus, n'oublie pas que je suis un Animagus, je pourrai me balader en chien dans le château. A propos d'Animagus, as-tu réfléchis à ma proposition ?  
  
_Oui, j'y ai bien réfléchi et je crois que ça me serait utile. Surtout si je suis le descendant de Gryffondor.  
  
_Effectivement, c'est un bon moyen de défense. Cela m'a beaucoup servi ces dernières années, mais il ne faudra pas que l'on sache que tu es un Animagus même pas le ministère car ta forme animale aura un rapport avec Gryffondor. Mais, ton père est devenu Animagi avant de le savoir. Il n'a donc pas été influencé par Gryffondor. Mais toi, je te vois bien en lion ou en griffon. Et, crois-tu que Ron et Hermione accepteront de devenir animagus ? Car vous allez passer, tous les trois, une année mouvementée. Le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui va changer pas mal de choses.  
  
_Oh, oui. Je crois qu'ils accepteront. Je demanderai à Ron demain et j'enverrais un hibou dès ce soir à Hermione. Mais, tu vas nous aider à devenir Animagus tout seul ? Ca ne vas pas te prendre trop de temps ?  
  
_Non, Remus va m'aider, il sera aussi au château. Il t'enseignera aussi le duel.  
  
_Lui aussi ? Mais, qu'est ce que vous allez faire pendant votre temps libre ?  
  
_On va, euh,...  
  
_Allez, dis-moi tout, tu eux me faire confiance !  
  
_Bon, je vais tout t'expliquer, mais ne me coupe pas, d'accord ?  
  
_Oui, fais vite, je brûle de curiosité !!  
  
_Bien, depuis le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, Dumbledore, Remus et moi, avons repensé à une chose que nous avions oublié depuis de nombreuses années. Il s'agit d'un collier, surnommé le « Collier des Héritiers » Il a une puissance magique phénoménale, il donne le pouvoir de quatre fondateurs de Poudlard réunis : Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Il a aussi d'autres pouvoirs comme faire de la magie sans baguette, il rend invincible celui qui le porte à condition qu'il soit un Héritier. Mais dès qu'on l'enlève la personne perd tous les pouvoirs du collier. Donc, Dumbledore, Remus et moi, on va le chercher dans le château, car d'après Dumbledore, il n'aurait jamais quitté Poudlard. Il est dans une salle connue des quatre héritiers des fondateurs, mais il faut que les héritiers accomplissent une cérémonie pour la trouver. Toi, héritier de Gryffondor, Cho Chang, héritière de Serdaigle, Susan Bones, héritière de Poufsouffle et Tu-Sais-Qui s'unissent pour passer une épreuve. Si vous réussissez, vous saurez exactement l'endroit où est le collier mais avec Tu-Sais-Qui, on est loin d'y arriver !! Donc, on va tout faire pour mettre la main sur ce collier. C'est maintenant le seul moyen de gagner la guerre contre Tu-Sais- Qui. Mais, il y a un autre un moyen de trouver le collier : il faut q'une femme, et seulement une femme, descente des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, ait le désir de le trouver pour une bonne cause et le collier sera en sa possession. Mais, je doute qu'on ne la voie avant longtemps !! Maintenant, qu'as-tu à dire là dessus ?  
  
_Euh, ., et bien , quelle histoire, commença Harry, ébahi, Est-ce que je pourrai vous aider à chercher le collier ? En tant qu'Héritier, je pourrai peut-être faire quelque chose !  
  
_Nous le chercherons la nuit, donc, inutile de demander. Si, pendant les vacances, il y a presque personne, nous chercherons le jour et tu pourras peut-être nous aider.  
  
_J'en aie marre de me tourner les pouces en attendant que Tu-Sais-Qui tue tout mes proches ou leur gâche la vie. Je veux être actif, je veux me venger ! dit-il, plein de colère.  
  
_Oh, Harry calme-toi, oublie tes désirs de vengeance ! Pour l'instant, tu n'es pas en mesure de le vaincre. Il faut que tu t'améliores encore, que tu apprennes à ne pas te laisser aller par tes sentiments ! Je t'aiderai cette année, mais s'il te plait nous faisons assez d'efforts pour te garder en vie alors ne te jette pas dans la gueule du loup ! Aie patience, le jour viendra ou tu pourras te venger.  
  
_Oui, tu as raison pour Tu-Sais-Qui, mais je culpabilise pour Cédric.  
  
_Il ne faut pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Bon, il est temps pour toi de rentrer, les Dursley vont s'inquiéter !  
  
_Oh, ça m'étonnerait, mais je préférai ne pas leur ou j'étais, car la ils s'inquiéteraient vraiment ! Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de partir, mais, je te revois dans un mois à Poudlard.  
  
_Oui, moi je vais rester là jusqu'à la rentrée, j'ai beaucoup d'affaires à mettre en ordre et ici je n'ai pas besoin de Polynectar. En plus, j'ai totalement confiance en Arthur Weasley et je sur qu'il te protégera aussi bien que moi !  
  
_Merci d'avoir confiance en moi, plaisanta Harry. Je viens de me rappeler qu'il faut que je fasse mes bagages. Au fait, dit-le moi franchement, y-a-t- il eu des attaques de Tu-Sais-Qui ?  
  
_Oui, Sirius paru gêné, il y a en a eu plusieurs, mais des petites, et nous pensons que Tu-Sais-Qui n'est pas encore apparu, il doit reprendre des forces.  
  
_Qu'il ne les reprenne pas trop vite, nous n'avons pas besoin de ça maintenant. Bon, il va vraiment falloir que je rentre, les Dursley sont un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment. A bientôt ! »  
  
Sirius, pour lui dire au revoir, le prit dans ses bras. Harry se sentit bizarre, c'était la première fois qu'on le prenait dans les bras, qu'il se sentait en sécurité. C'était comme s'il était dans les bras d'un père. Il repartit quelques minutes après : il avait promis au moins dix fois à Sirius de ne pas faire de bêtises !  
  
Il était un peu triste de quitter son parrain si tôt, mais Ron était son meilleur ami, et s'il devait choisir entre le Quidditch chez les Weasley et l'entraînement avec Sirius, il ne se posait même pas la question !!  
  
Il regagna la maison des Dursley, quand ils entendit regardé les informations à la télé, il ne prit pas la peine de leur signaler sa présence. Et il monta directement dans sa chambre. Il y trouva Thala, son chaton, roulé en boule sur son oreiller, et Hedwige, sa chouette, en train de somnoler dans sa cage. Il prépara ses affaires pour le lendemain : Ron lui avait dit qu'il passerait sûrement le matin.  
  
Quand il eut fini de ranger le principal, (il rangerait le reste le lendemain), il se rappela la promesse faite à Sirius. Aussitôt, il sortit un parchemin de sa valise, dont il dérangea la moitié, et commença à écrire la lettre d'Hermione :  
  
Salut Hermione,  
  
Je viens de parler à Sniffle, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne craint rien. Il pense que pour notre sécurité, ça nous serait utile de devenir Animagus. Moi, j'ai accepté mais ne te sens pas obligée de le faire. J'ai pas mal de choses à vous dire, à toi et à Ron, mais c'est impossible de le dire par lettre. Je vous en parlerai quand nous serions chez Ron.  
  
Harry.  
  
Voilà qui était fait, Hermione n'apprécierai sûrement pas le ton mystérieux de la lettre, mais il n'avait pas le choix, si la lettre était interceptée ! Le lendemain, il en parlera de vive voix à Ron.  
  
Il était resté quelques temps, pensif, sur son lit, quand il entendit la voix criarde de l'oncle Vernon brisait le calme de la maison : on l'appelai pour manger. Il se leva péniblement et se rendit dans la cuisine. La famille Dursley au grand complet était déjà assise et avait déjà commencé à dîner. Il devait se contenter d'un petit morceau de poison et d'une cuillère de riz alors que Dudley avait au moins le triple de plus que lui. Il avait hâte de rejoindre la maison des Weasley, car là-bas il pourrait manger à sa faim et la nourriture était excellente.  
  
Il mangea silencieusement, écoutant d'une oreille distraite, son oncle et sa tante s'enthousiasmaient sur le fait que leur « Dudlinet chéri » reprendrait l'entreprise de son père, la Grunnings. Ce discours l'exaspérait : Dudley était incapable de lire un livre, alors tenir une fabrique de perceuse ! Le dîner se passa relativement bien, sans compter les reproches de l'oncle Vernon sur l'avenir d'Harry, mais celui-ci s'en moquait bien !!  
  
Aussitôt le repas fini, il s'exila dans sa chambre. Il se déshabilla et se glissa dans les couvertures : il voulait être en forme pour le lendemain. 


	3. chap 3 : attaque à Privet Drive

Et voilà , le chapitre 3 enfin, désolé pour toute cette attente je suis débordé en ce moment , les profs ils s'acharnent vraiment sur moi, ais bon , je ne vais pas vous raconté ma vie non plu Bon vous devez être impatients de lire après une si longue attente N'oubliez pas review ! ! !  
  
3.Une attaque à Privet Drive  
  
Un aboiement, un gémissement d'un chien qui souffre retentit dans les rues calmes de Privet Drive, au beau milieu de la nuit. Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Cette fois, il n'eut pas d'hésitation, c'était bien Sirius qui souffrait. Inquiet, il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre, espérant que cette plainte ne sois qu'un effet de son imagination. Mais, quand il regarda au dehors, il constata avec horreur qu'il ne s'était pas trompé : Sirius, métamorphosé en chien, était allongé à même le sol entouré de trois mangemorts.  
  
Alors, Harry ne réfléchit pas, ne perdant pas de temps, il se rua sur sa baguette, qu'il laissait près de son oreiller depuis le début des vacances et descendit les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre sans faire attention au bruit si bien que toute la famille Dursley se réveilla. Harry se retrouva dehors en short et en tee-shirt après son réveil brusque, alors quand il passa le seuil de la porte, l'air glacé de la nuit transperça sa chair en lui enlevant toute sa chaleur humaine.  
  
Malgré le froid et ses pieds nus, il courut jusqu'à l'endroit où, depuis sa fenêtre, il avait aperçu Sirius étendu sur le trottoir. Il l'atteignit, après quelques minutes qui lui parurent être des heures, les mangemorts lui tournaient le dos et chuchotaient entre eux. Il fut surpris de pas trouver le corps de son parrain à l'endroit où il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Avec un courage démesuré, Harry, d'un air qui se voulait méprisant, accosta ses trois ennemis : « Où est-il ? ». Les mangemorts, pour simple réponse s'arrêtèrent de parler. Il fut intimidé par ces trois grandes silhouettes noires encagoulées qui lui tournaient le dos.  
  
Harry rassembla tout son courage en pensant à son parrain et demanda une nouvelle fois : « Où est-il ? » De nouveau, les mangemorts l'ignorèrent. Il commençait à s'impatienter, il était tendu et près à tout pour sauver son parrain. Alors, il demanda une dernière fois : « Répondez ou j'attaque, je ne me retiendrais pas. Je vous préviens, je suis énervé, très énervé. Vous serez déjà tous morts avant que l'un de vous trois soit retourné ! » dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant mais qui était trahi par sa peur.  
  
Alors, un rire sarcastique s'éleva dans la nuit. Harry sentit un léger picotement au niveau de sa cicatrice qui signifiait : Attention, danger ! Les mangemorts se retournèrent lentement et firent face à Harry en le regardant d'un air méprisant en pensant tous les trois à la même chose : On devrait avoir peur de lui ? Harry sursauta en entendant dans son dos une voix glacée lui répondre : « Bien au chaud dans son lit ! », en tournant la tête vers le 6, Privet Drive. Il se retourna et se retrouva devant une autre rangée de mangemorts. Alors, Harry comprit, il avait été piégé ! Sirius n'avait été attaqué ! Il paniqua et lança d'une voix tremblante : « Expelliarmus » Le faible sort alla jusqu'aux mangemorts mais un bouclier de lumière verte l'anéanti pour la plus grande satisfaction de ses trois ennemis qui avaient leur baguette en main.   
  
Il était coincé, il fallait qu'il agisse et vite ! Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre quelques minutes de réflexion. Alors, il pensa « Trois mangemorts devant et trois autres derrière, la route à gauche et l'allée de Mrs Figgs à droite. Sirius ! Vite à droite ! » Il se faufila entre les mangemorts et courut à en perdre haleine dans l'allée de caillou de Mrs Figg, essayant de semer ses poursuivants coriaces.  
  
Il arrivai sur le seuil de la maison et tambourinai à la porte, sans penser un instant à la magie. Heureusement, Sirius s'était réveillé : son instinct avait agi en alarme pour le prévenir de la difficulté dans laquelle se trouvait son filleul. Il se retrouvait donc face à face avec Harry qui continuait à s'acharner sur la porte, paniqué. Il le fit pénétrer dans la vaste maison, fermant la porte au nez des mangemorts. Harry s'évanoui de fatigue : il avait mis toutes forces pour essayer d'ouvrir cette porte et il avait eut si peur ! Sirius, quant à lui, enclencha le puissant sort de protection dont la demeure disposait et s'approcha du corps de l'adolescent inerte.  
  
Il le réveilla en douceur et le rendormit grâce à une potion pareille à celle qu'utilise Mme Pomfresh. Il l'installa dans la chambre en face de la sienne, tout en veillant au confort d'Harry qui dormait profondément dans un sommeil sans rêves. Il entendit dehors des bruits de détonation de divers sorts d'attaque mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas : le mur de protection était construit de la même manière que celui de Poudlard et même une armée de détraqueurs et de mangemorts ne parviendrait pas à, ne serait-ce que faire une brèche dans ce bouclier indestructible.  
  
Tout ce qui l'inquiétait c'était l'état de Harry et ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là, quelques minutes auparavant. Mais, malgré sa curiosité, il ne pouvait en savoir plus, il ne pouvait pas réveiller son filleul, celui-ci étant en trop mauvaise forme. Des injures et des craquements le firent sursauter : les attaquants devaient rejoindre leur camp, furieux et terrifiés à l'idée d'avouer à leur maître leur échec. Il faudrait être prudent ces prochaines semaines, il sentait que Voldemort ne serait pas très content que le Survivant lui ait échappait une fois de plus.  
  
D'ailleurs, ce serait imprudent de laisser Harry partir chez Ron. Ça les mettrait tous en danger. C'était tenter le diable, ou Voldemort. Sirius décida donc d'écrire à Ron pour lui expliquer le danger de cette situation :  
  
Ron  
  
C'est Sniffle. Harry s'est fait attaquer par six mangemorts cette nuit. Je ne sais comment ils l'ont piégé mais l'important est qu'il soit en sécurité. Son état a l'air de s'améliorer, après qu'il se soit évanoui. A présent, il est chez moi, enfin chez Mrs Figg ( Harry t'expliquera tout en détail dans sa prochaine lettre ). Pour votre sécurité à tous les deux, je préférerai qu'il reste avec moi jusqu'à votre retour à Poudlard. Je suis désolé car je sais que toi comme Harry aurait préféré qu'il vienne chez toi. Mais comprend-le : c'est la seule solution ! Il t'enverra une lettre dès qu'il serra sur pieds. Je l'emmènerai sûrement sur le Chemin de Traverse pour ses fournitures scolaires ( en Animagus, bien sûr ), on pourrait peut-être se rejoindre là-bas. Essaye de l'expliquer à tes parents en modifiant un peu la vérité. Bonne chance et à bientôt j'espère.  
Sniffle  
  
C'était suffisant, avec ça, Ron devrait comprendre. Il siffla une mélodie discrète et un petit hibou couleur d'ambre arriva dans la pièce, tendant sa patte. Il y accrocha son bout de parchemin et le volatile fila vers son destinataire. Sirius retourna auprès de son filleul qui dormait maintenant dans un sommeil léger.  
  
Que s'était-il donc passé ? Il espérait que son filleul se remette vite. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, si Harry voulait avoir une vie relativement normale, il devait apprendre à se défendre convenablement. Ce soir-là, il avait paniqué et s'était retrouver à s'acharner sur une porte alors qu'un simple « Alohomora » aurait suffit. Il s'endormit, troublé par tant d'événements inexpliqués dans la tête, avec l'expression de terreur sur le visage de son filleul à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire.  
  
A l'aube, Harry se réveilla avec un important mal de crâne. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il s'interrogea, où était-il ?? Au fil des minutes, des images arrivèrent de plein fouet dans sa tête. Il se rappela les événements de la soirée, l'attaque, les mangemorts, la porte qui ne s'ouvrait désespérément pas. Il se mit à trembler, s'en était fini : « Ils m'ont capturé et aujourd'hui, je vais mourir. Cette fois, je n'aurai pas cette chance extraordinaire pour me sauver, ni personne pour se sacrifier, murmura-t-il en songeant à Cédric et à sa mère, aujourd'hui Voldemort me battra et je vais mourir. Je vais mourir. ».  
  
Perdu dans ses sinistres pensés, il n'avait toujours pas remarqué son parrain et il sursauta quand il entendit quelque chose ou quelqu'un remuait à ses côtés. Quel fut sa surprise de découvrir que l'auteur de ce mouvement était Sirius ! Alors, il lui revint en esprit des événements qu'il avait vécu dans un état second. Son parrain l'avait entraîné dans la maison à temps et il s'était évanoui.  
  
Tout s'expliquait, il se disait bien que cette pièce lui était familière. Rassuré, il se tourna vers Sirius, son sauveur : « _ Bonjour Sirius, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »  
  
L'homme qui était auprès de lui grogna et mit un certain temps à se reconnecter à la réalité. Après une bonne quinzaine de seconde, il répondit enfin, d'une voix inquiète : «_Harry? Ca va ? Comment te sens-tu ? Tu as mal qq. part ? Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? Oh, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait peur !, mitrailla-t-il, encore à moitié endormi.  
  
_Oh, doucement, doucement ! Laisse-moi le temps de me remettre de mes émotions de cette nuit !!  
  
_Oui, je suis désolé, mais comment vas-tu ?, continua Sirius, un peu mère poule.  
  
_Mm, pas trop mal, sauf que j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser, répondit Harry ironiquement et éclata de rire en voyant l'expression grave de son parrain inquiet, non, ça va aller, j'ai déjà eut pire, je t'ai déjà raconté que les os de mon bras ont repoussé en une nuit pas mal, non ?  
  
_Harry, cesse de jouer avec mes nerfs ! Sois un peu sérieux ! Et raconte moi ce qui s'est passé.  
  
_Bon, d'accord, hier soir, j'ai été réveillé en pleine par un aboiement. Quand je suis allé à la fenêtre, je t'ai vu, en Animagus allongé sur le sol, entouré de trois mangemorts.  
  
_Charmant, murmura-t-il, oh, je suis désolé, continue !  
  
_Donc, quand je t'ai aperçu à même le sol, je pris ma baguette et je suis sortis rapidement de la maison. M. ! Les Dursley, avec le bruit que j'ai fait en sortant, je suis obligé de les avoir réveillés ! Et, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils vont adorer ce que j'ai fait pendant mon départ. Oh, Sirius, mes affaires sont là-bas et, quelle heure est-il ? Ron doit venir me chercher ce matin ! !  
  
_Calme toi, répondit-il à un Harry complètement excité, pour Ron, hier soir, je lui ai écris en lui disant de ne pas venir.  
  
_Quoi ? Mais,.  
  
_Si tu y allais, tu te mettrais en danger et aussi la famille Weasley, on ne peut pas prendre ce risque ! C'est mieux que tu n'y aille pas.  
  
_Sirius ! ! C'est déguelasse ! ! je ne peux pas rester chez les Dursley, ce n'est pas des vacances, c'est l'enfer. Tu es injuste !  
  
_Harry ! Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais fais un effort, s'il te plaît. On ne peut se permettre de mettre en danger tant de vies. D'un côté, beaucoup de monde compte sur toi, tu es notre dernier espoir ! et pour le problème des Dursley, tu resterais à la maison, enfin ici, avec moi jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Je vais en parler à Dumbledore.  
  
_Mais, Sirius.contesta Harry d'un suppliant qui aurait pu faire céder n'importe qui, mais son parrain était bien décidé :  
  
_NON, de toutes les façons tu n'a pas le choix, n'iras pas. Cet après-midi, nous irons chercher tes affaires chez les Dursley. Je les supéfixerais et tu aura le champs libre ensuite j'irais voir Dumbledore. Ça te conviens ?  
  
_Comme tu l'as dit, je n'ai pas le choix et puis, tu m'as quand même sauvé la vie hier ! Non, je suis désolé de mettre emporter comme ça, mais je suis sensé décompresser pendant les vacances, et pour l'instant, c'est pas trop ça ! Ce qui me rassure un peu, c'est que je vais passer mes dernières semaines avec toi.  
  
_Oui, moi aussi je suis désolé, je te gâche tes vacances et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ! Moi aussi à ton âge j'aurai crié, mais, comprend-le, ce n'est pas le même cas ni la même époque. Et continue à optimiser comme ça ! ! Ces prochaines semaines, je vais t'apprendre à te défendre, parce que cette nuit, désolé de te le dire, tu n'as pas était très brillant. Ça aurait pu t'être fatal ! Tu vas aussi commencer ton entraînement Animagus.  
  
_Et on appelle ça des vacances, c'est pire que les cours de potions de Rogue à Poudlard, et en voyant la tête de Sirius, il ajouta : non ,je rigole, ne t'inquiète pas ! !  
  
_Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais on a une grosse journée qui nous attend. Prépare toi et rejoins moi en bas pour le petit déjeuner. A toute de suite » annonça Sirius qui sortait de la chambre.  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard, Sirius entendit les marches de l'escalier craquait qui indiquait qu'Harry descendait. Il croqua dans sa tartine de confiture. Il était dans la cuisine de Mrs Figg, qui était de loin sa pièce préférée dans la maison : pas parce qu'on y mangeait, enfin pas en partie, c'était son air chaleureux qui l'avait séduit. Les couleurs étaient gaies, vert pétant et jaune d'or, et les armoires étaient en bleu. Il y avait du carrelage blanc, si brillant qu'il reflétait les couleurs harmonieuses de la cuisine pour les sols. La grande table de six personnes était en ébène et les chaises élégamment sculptés étaient en chêne et rembourrées de velours rouges et or, elles étaient semblables à celles dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Les couverts étaient faits d'argent et les assiettes de porcelaine.  
  
Sirius appréciait tout ce luxe, lui-même avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une grande demeure luxueuse, mais le sort s'était acharné contre lui. Il avait été piéger et enfermer à Azkaban où il avait perdu tout ses biens. Maintenant, il se retrouvait en cavale, recherché par les autorités aussi bien sorcières que moldues, et même son nom faisait peur. Il détestait sa situation actuelle.  
  
Harry, tout excité, le tira de ses pensées, il avait faim ! ! Il se servit généreusement en pain à la confiture et en jus d'orange. Ce qu'il mangeait chez les Dursley ne lui suffisait plus. Maintenant qu'il avait grandi, il avait besoin de manger plus, de prendre plus de force. De plus, il n'était pas sûr que c'était bon de changer de régime alimentaire en si peu de temps : entre Poudlard et les Dursley, on ne peut pas dire que c'est exactement la même chose, non ?  
  
D'une voix énergique, il engagea la conversation : « Je pense qu'il y a un traître !  
  
_Pardon ?, répondit Sirius, interloqué.  
  
_Je pense qu'il y a un traître dans les rangs de Dumbledore »recommença Harry, et, pour lui : « Peut-être Rogue ? ?  
  
_Non, c'est impossible, pas Severus ! Mais pourquoi dis-tu cela ? ?  
  
_Severus ? Tu appelles Rogue, Severus maintenant ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? Ne serais-tu pas malade ? ?  
  
_Non, tout va très bien. Je vais t'expliquer : Dumbledore nous a obligé à collaborer. On s'est un peu expliquer et c'est tout, ça s'est arrangé. Mais, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à dire cela ?  
  
_Toi ami avec Rogue, non mais j'hallucine ! ! Et, il t'a pardonné d'avoir failli le tuer ? Tout ça, c'est dément ! ! Maintenant, quand Rogue va me punir, je ne pourrais même plus me plaindre devant toi ! Ah, c'est.  
  
_Harry ! Tu te fous de moi ! !Répond à ma question !  
  
_Ah, euh, oui, je pense qu'il y a des fuites dans nos rangs car je ne vois pas sinon comment les mangemorts auraient pu savoir que tu es en Angleterre, et précisément au six Privet Drive ?  
  
_Ils n'étaient pas obligés de le savoir. Ils pouvaient supposer qu'en voyant tu accours pour venir me sauver, ils ne savaient pas forcement où j'étais avant.  
  
_Non, ça ne marche pas, quand un des mangemorts a dis que tu dormais, il a tourné la tête en direction de la maison. Non, ils le savaient. Il y a trop de coïncidences. Aujourd'hui, je crois plus aux coïncidences, souffla-t-il dans un murmure.  
  
_Il faudra en parler à Dumbledore, mais on a peu de preuves. Ce sera difficile de trouver le traître. S'il y en a un : nos lettres ont pu être interceptés.  
  
_Oui, maintenant, il ne faut plus faire confiance à personne .  
  
_Il ne faut pas quand même pas aller jusque là ! ! Soyons juste sur nos gardes. Mais pas trop. Il faut quand même que tu continues à vivre normalement. On veille sur toi et à Poudlard tu ne crains rien.  
  
_Oui, tu as sans doute raison, mais avec l'attaque d'hier, je ne sais plus quoi penser !  
  
_Oui, je te comprend. Bon, passons à autre chose, nous devons aller chercher tes affaires chez les Dursley. Il ne faut pas perdre de temps. Ils appelleront sûrement la police.  
  
_Oh, non, ça m'étonnerait : ils ont bien trop peur que l'on sache que je suis un sorcier, que je suis, disons, « anormal ». Mais, tu as raison ,il vaut mieux agir vite, on ne sais pas ce qu'ils peuvent faire.  
  
_Bon, je vais te dire comment l'on va procéder et après on ira rendre une visite à tes moldus.»  
  
Sirius expliqua tout à Harry et ils mirent un plan en place. Une heure plus tard, vers onze heure, ils se mirent en route pour le 4, Privet Drive. Ils s'étaient muni du nécessaire : leurs baguettes magiques, une cape d'invisibilité et une potion d'amnésie pour les cas d'extrême urgence. Ils n'auraient besoin de rien d'autre. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison des Dursley, Harry appréhender un peu ce moment : comment allaient- ils réagir ? Mal, sans aucun doute. Ils l'avaient forcément entendu descendre l'escalier la veille au soir. Harry et Sirius allaient frapper à la porte. Sirius, qui était jusque là en Animagus, se retransforma. Etant donné qu'il était de dos, aucun passant n'aurait pu le reconnaître.  
  
Harry toqua trois fois. Il entendit l'oncle Vernon grommelait à sa femme d'aller ouvrir. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans l'entrée, Sirius sortit sa baguette. Pétunia, docile, ouvrit la porte, elle paraissait stressée, énervée, paniquée, quand elle vit Harry, elle eut un rictus de colère. Sirius ne perdit pas de temps : il la supéfixa et lui jeta un sort de ligotement. Elle tomba à terre, raide, inerte. Après un bref coup d'?il dans la rue, ils pénétrèrent dans la maison. Ils entendirent l'oncle Vernon demandait à sa femme : « Pétunia, qui est ce ? ? » La voix provenait du salon vers lequel ils se dirigèrent. Il se produit le même schéma que celui de la tante Pétunia.  
  
Ils cherchèrent Dudley dans sa chambre, dans la maison ; Aucune trace. Il devait être en train de jouer les terreurs avec sa bande au parc de jeu. La voie était libre. Harry se dirigea vers son ancienne chambre. Par manque de chance, Hedwige était partie chasser( les Dursley, maintenant, autorisaient Harry à la sortir de sa cage ). Quand à Thala, elle était perchée sur l'armoire, poussant des petits cris de panique ne sachant plus comment descendre.  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit délicatement dans ses mains. Thala se mit à le lécher pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance. Sirius s'avança dans la petite pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son filleul : « Fais vite tes bagages, je n'aimerais pas voir débarquer le ministère !   
  
_Oui, je vais accélérer le rythme. Et, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ais pas très envie de le voir arriver moi aussi. Je ne voudrait pas que tu retournes en prison et être banni du monde des sorciers. Je ne survivrai pas en restant ici. » remarqua-t-il en reposant Thala le lit.  
  
Il rassembla tout ce qu'il n'avait pas fini de ranger la veille dans sa valise, prit la cage d'Hedwige et mit Thala sur son épaule. Celle- ci s'agrippa au pull de son maître qui était bien trop grand pour lui. Il soupira, il avait eut une nuit agitée et l'action avait commencé dans cette chambre. Il finit de tout ranger, en n'oubliant rien sous la latte de parquet, dans la grande armoire. Regardant une dernière fois sa chambre avant de partir, il repensa à tous les moments étranges qu'il avait passé cet été-là à Privet Drive : lui héritier de Gryffondor, l'épée, la soi- disant attaque de Sirius. Il était bien content de partir.  
  
Un cri éclata dans l'entrée : Dudley devait sûrement avoir trouver ses parents inertes. Il fallait se dépêcher, il ne fallait pas que son stupide cousin fasse tout rater. Sirius réagit en premier : il dévala l'escalier et stupéfixa l'énorme adolescent qui continuait à brailler. Il tomba sur le ventre de sa mère l'aplatissant. Harry sortit la potion d'amnésie et en versa quelques gouttes dans l'immense bouche de son cousin. On voyait encore des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.  
  
Harry tira sa cape d'invisibilité de son sac et s'en enveloppa ainsi que Sirius. Ils sortirent par la porte de derrière, invisibles. Ils furent prudents, même si on ne pouvait les voir, on pouvait se heurter contre eux. Ils rejoignirent rapidement la maison de Mrs Figg. Arrivé dans le salon, Sirius libéra les Dursley de son enchantement en prononçant ces quelques mots : « Finite Incantatum ».  
  
« Bon, maintenant, je vais aller rejoindre Dumbledore. Installe toi, fait comme chez toi. Je reviendrai sûrement ce soir. Si tu as faim, il y a à manger dans le frigo. A tout à l'heure ! ! » Et il transplana.  
  
  
  
Vous avez aimé ? ? ? J'espère car c'est fait pour ça. Le chapitre 4 arrive bientôt je vous le promet ! ! Plus vite que le troisième ne vous inquiétait pas . Je l'ai déjà commencé, ça va commencé d'une manière spéciale mettant en scène de nouveaux personnages. Mais vous allez vite comprendre. SVP review , j'en ai besoin pour continuer , c'est un merveilleux stimulant. Vous allez vraiment avoir bientôt le 4 chapitre j'ai déjà commencé à le taper . Alors ne perdez pas espoir il arrive bientôt avec beaucoup (8) de nouveau personnage  
  
Merci beaucoup Cynore et j'espère que tu vas continuer à me lire.  
  
Merci beaucoup et continuer à me lire SVP  
  
Review  
  
Gwenn 


	4. chap 4 : Chemin de Traverse

Voilà enfin le chap 4 je suis vraiment désolé du retard Bonne lecture. Gwenn  
  
4.Chemin de Traverse  
  
« Mais, Maman. Il vaut mieux aller au Chemin de Traverse, il est en bas de la rue. On est en Angleterre maintenant, plus en France. Et tout ses autres y vont demain ! ! »  
  
Une dispute éclatait dans un appartement londonien, habitée par deux sorcières. Gwenn, une jeune fille de quinze ans voulais obtenir de sa mère la permission de rejoindre ses sept amis pour faire des courses au Chemin de Traverse, chercher ses fournitures pour sa nouvelle école, Poudlard. Sa mère était prête à succomber, encore quelques arguments et se serait bon :  
  
« _Chérie, enfin, soit raisonnable et, s'IL attaquait ? Moi, je serais au travail et je ne pourrai être là. Tu sais que je travaille dans un cabinet d'avocat moldu, je ne pourrai pas transplaner au tribunal ! !  
  
_Maman, tu sais très bien qu'il y aura Carole, elle saura nous défendre. La mère d'Eric est une enchanteresse. Et, à huit, on peut se défendre tout seuls !  
  
_Gwenn. Je ne sais pas, je ne préfère pas, c'est trop dangereux. Avec le retour de Tu-sais-qui, il nous faut être prudente. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !  
  
_Mais, il n'arrivera rien. Maman. S'il te plait ! »  
  
Voyant la mine suppliante de sa fille, elle laissa tomber :  
  
« _Bon, d'accord, mais n'oublie pas ta baguette, et, je te donnerai quelques courses à faire.  
  
_Oh, merci maman, je t'adore ! ! » Dit Gwenn après avoir embrassé sa mère sur la joue.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Le jour précédent. Harry se réveilla à l'aube, il avait mal dormi. Encore une fois, l'image de Cédric, étendu par terre, mort, le hantait. Mais quand cela cesserait- il ? ? Probablement jamais, il le savait. De toutes les façons, il ne pouvait rien faire, sauf s'y habituer. Harry soupira, il aurait bien aimé en parler à Sirius. Cela faisait deux semaines que celui-ci n'était pas rentré.  
  
Et quand Harry lui avait envoyé Hedwige avec une lettre d'urgence lui disant de revenir au plus vite si possible, elle était revenue un jour plus tard avec un petit mot écrit à la hâte lui disant de ne pas quitter Privet Drive, de ne pas faire de bêtises et qu'il reviendra bientôt. Harry se sentait désespérément seul. Il avait écrit à Ron et à Hermione, mais ils avaient sans doute mieux à faire qu'à lui écrire. Ils lui avaient juste demandé s'il pouvait les rejoindre le vendredi, c'est-à-dire le lendemain, au Chemin de Traverse. Mais l'absence de son parrain compliquait tout, Harry avait bien envie de leur répondre qu'il pourrait sans en parler à Sirius et se disait qu'il ne le saurait jamais, mais il avait une conscience qui pesait trop lourd. S'il arrivait quelque chose et qu'il était le fautif, il ne s'en remettrait jamais !  
  
Il avait fini son travail scolaire depuis longtemps, découvert tous les pouvoirs de Thala, lut entièrement le livre de son père et celui sur les Animagus, et il s'était même entraîné à manipuler son épée.  
  
Il descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine, emmenant avec lui Thala qui le harcelait pour manger. Il était temps que Sirius rentre : il n'y avait plus rien à manger dans le frigo. Harry avait même été obligé de sortir acheter de la nourriture, des pizzas exactement, il y a trois jours. Il avait déniché quinze livres dans les tiroirs de Mrs Figg.  
  
Il mangea une petite part de pizza froide pour le petit déjeuner et donna un morceau à Thala, il était vraiment temps que Sirius rentre. Quand il eut fini de déjeuner, il fit apparaître son épée et commença par s'entraîner. Il avait trouvé dans le livre de son père une formule lui permettant de faire apparaître une autre épée qui se battait contre lui. Quand il se faisait toucher, la plaie guérissait automatiquement et sans attendre. Il n'éprouvait donc aucun mal. Il commença à combattre contre l'épée qui tournoyait dans le vide. Concentré, il résistait aux attaques de l'arme adverse avec rapidité et précision.  
  
Quand Sirius arriva, l'épée commençait à prendre le dessus. Harry ne remarqua que son parrain le regardait avec dans le regard un mélange d'étonnement et d'admiration. Quand il remarqua la présence de son parrain, il fut si surpris qu'il relâcha son attention et l'épée lui entailla légèrement la gorge. Sous le choc, il tomba à terre. Sirius, paniqué par la blessure de son filleul et par l'épée qui tournait toujours, vint se pencher sur le corps de l'adolescent qu'il croyait inerte. Celui- ci, déjà complètement rétabli, essaya vainement de se relever, empêché par son parrain qui l'étouffait, paniqué. Sirius, totalement abasourdi, ne savait plus où il en était. Dans sa tête régnait la confusion.  
  
Son filleul, entraîné par un enthousiasme débordant, lança d'une voix joyeuse : « Oh Sirius, tu ne peux t'imaginer le bien que ça me fait de te revoir ! Ca va ne pas ? » Le jeune ne comprenait pas la réaction affolée de son parrain. En effet, le fait qu'une épée magique lui entaille la gorge lui paraissait anodine. Au début de son entraînement, il avait éprouvé quelques craintes, mais maintenant, c'était devenu tout naturel. Quelques instants plus tard, il comprit enfin la cause de l'attitude de Sirius, qu'il trouvait très étrange, et lui expliqua tout en détail en commençant par l'héritage que son père lui avait laissé, c'est-à-dire le livre.  
  
Par la suite, Sirius se calma et trouva l'idée de son entraînement avec l'épée ingénieuse. Cependant, l'épée tournait toujours dans les airs, se battant contre un ennemi invisible. Harry s'en rendit compte et lança la formule d'annulation du sort, réduisant l'épée à néant.  
  
Puis, il débuta la conversation avec pour sujet la longue absence injustifiée de Sirius :  
  
« Où étais-tu passé ? Je n'avais plus rien à manger ! J'en ai été réduit à prendre de l'argent dans une commode et m'acheter une pizza à l'épicerie du coin de la rue.  
  
_Oh, Harry, je suis sincèrement désolé. Crois-tu que l'on t'a reconnu ? Ce serait fâcheux d'apprendre que oui. Ta couverture tomberait à l'eau !  
  
_Non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pris mes précautions. Je m'étais, en quelques sortes, déguisé. Et toi, qu'as-tu fait pendant ton absence interminable ? Demanda Harry en s'affalant sur le sofa, oubliant qu'il n'était pas chez lui, tandis que Sirius s'asseyait dans un fauteuil rouge et or.  
  
_J'ai.je, j'étais en mission pour Dumbledore. A mon arrivée, je lui aie parlé de l'attaque, mais aussi de tes soupçons par rapport à un traître. Il en avait aussi quelques-uns. Alors, on lui a tendu un piège et on l'a traqué.  
  
_Ça a porté ses fruits, vous l'avez capturé ? Qui est-ce ? Rogue ? Le harcela Harry, toujours aussi curieux.  
  
_Je t'ai déjà dit que cela ne pouvait être Rogue!! Et, non, nous ne sommes pas certains de l'identité de ce traître. Je ne peux t'en dire davantage.  
  
_Sirius, tu ne vas pas t'arrêter là! C'est injuste. Je peux et je dois savoir! Je ne peux pas rester sans réponse, c'est trop horrible! Supplia Harry qui brûlait de curiosité.  
  
_Je suis désolé mais c'est un non catégorique. Je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment. Je te promets que tu en seras informé dès que je le peux, mais là, c'est impossible. Lui répondit Sirius d'un ton sérieux et grave.  
  
_OK, c'est bon, je n'insisterais plus ! Mais, tu ne pourrais me donner un ou deux indices par hasard ?? Essaya-t-il en rigolant.  
  
_Non ! Arrête Harry ! Bon, et toi, qu'as-tu fait pendant les deux dernières semaines, part te faire trancher la gorge ? »Dit Sirius en riant lui aussi.  
  
Harry lui raconta en détail ces deux semaines de solitude. Sirius fut désolé : il n'avait jamais imaginé que se serait si dur pour son filleul. On peut dire qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup pensé ces derniers temps. Il s'excusa une bonne dizaine de minutes et finit par lui demander des nouvelles de Ron et d'Hermione :  
  
« Comment vont-ils ? T'ont-ils écrit pour te donner la date de notre rendez- vous au Chemin de Traverse ? Parce que la rentrée, c'est dans une semaine. Il serait temps d'y aller ! A moins que tu veuille arrêter Poudlard et revenir vivre comme un moldu chez les Dursley ! Mais j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu désire ! Je sais, tu veux. Harry ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! S'exclama Sirius qui venait de recevoir un cousin en pleine tête.  
  
_Ce n'est pas du jeu, tu vas payer ! Continua-t-il en attrapant et lançant un cousin, visant le ventre de Harry et atteignant son objectif.  
  
Harry se défendait comme il le pouvait, mais Sirius était adulte et utilisait la magie. Cela désavantagé énormément l'adolescent qui, étant un sorcier de premier cycle, ne pouvait l'utiliser sous peine d'être exclus de Poudlard. Ce fut donc Sirius qui l'emporta contre le jeune homme qui l'accusait de tricherie, en le bloquant contre le canapé, l'étouffant avec le cousin qui avait tout déclenché. Sirius, mort de rire face à son filleul qui se débattait désespérément, essayait quelques peu de reprendre son calme après sa glorieuse victoire.  
  
5 minutes plus tard, après maintes occasions de se calmer, dont beaucoup d'échecs, ils parvinrent enfin à reprendre leur sérieux. Harry reprit la discussion là où ils en étaient restés, le Chemin de Traverse :  
  
« Ron et Hermione m'ont proposé de les rejoindre demain au Chemin de Traverse. On a qu'à les y retrouver.  
  
_Oui, cela me paraît une bonne idée. On les retrouvera au Chaudron Baveur. Mais, il y a une difficulté. Il faudrait utiliser la Poudre de Cheminette. Hors, je serai obligé de me transformer pendant le trajet, ça risque de mal tourner. Il nous faudrait faire attention à ce que personne ne me voit sous ma forme humaine.  
  
_Tu ne pourrais pas transplaner ?  
  
_ Non, pas sous ma forme Animagi.  
  
_Tu pourrais transplaner à l'Allée des Embrumes, te métamorphoser et nous rejoindre sur l'allée principale.  
  
_Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. C'est risqué, mais cela devrait marcher. Je ne veux prendre aucuns risques.  
  
_C'est d'accord ? C'est bon, je peux envoyer ma réponse à Ron et à Hermione ? ? Insista bien Harry qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
  
_Oui, c'est d'accord. Tu peux leur répondre. Moi, je vais grignoter quelque chose. Répondit Sirius, amusé, en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. »  
  
Harry retint un petit rire en voyant son parrain dans la cuisine, espérant y trouver quelque chose à manger. Et il éclata de rire en l'entendant demander où il avait rangé la nourriture, revenant au salon. Il se retrouva donc face à Harry qui avait presque réussi à maîtriser son rire. Il se mordait la lèvre en expliquant à Sirius qu'il n'y avait plus rien à manger. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air hébété. Quand il comprit, il claqua des doigts, des provisions pour une bonne semaine apparurent et se rangèrent automatiquement dans la cuisine.  
  
Thala, qui, depuis le début, avait suivi toute la scène du haut de son armoire, sauta sur un gros bout de viande et le traîna péniblement dans le couloir, affamée. Harry, ravit d'avoir enfin de la nourriture convenable en abondance, prépara un copieux déjeuner pour Sirius et lui. Après s'être restauré, il écrivit à Ron et à Hermione pour leur donner enfin sa réponse, étant d'excellente humeur. Il était si content de les revoir !! Cela faisait bientôt deux mois qu'il ne les avait pas vus.  
  
Après un rapide tour de la maison pour s'assurer de son état, Sirius se mit à expliquer à son filleul les responsabilités qu'engageait le fait d'être un Animagus. L'adolescent écoutait distraitement. En effet, il avait déjà lu ce passage dans son livre, mais il ne voulait pas couper son parrain qui semblait si fier de le lui enseigner.  
  
Ayant finit cette longue explication sur la théorie Animagi, le parrain du jeune Harry réalisa qu'il était déjà 20h et qu'il mourrait de faim. Par la suite, il lui avait exposé la manière dont il allait procéder pour trouver son animal. Harry devrait préparer une potion tout seul et y ajouté une goutte de son sang. Le jeune homme frémit à cette idée, se rappelant celui prélevé par Voldemort. Donc, après avoir bu le breuvage soigneusement concocté, il se transformerait en un animal déterminé, durant quelques secondes.  
  
Cela parut simple aux yeux d'Harry, mais son instructeur s'empressa de le lui détromper en lui expliquant que la potion était très complexe et que son père et lui eurent extrêmement de mal à la réaliser. Harry songea à demander de l'aide à Hermione. Ils iraient acheter les différents ingrédients le lendemain au Chemin de Traverse.  
  
Puis, après cette fructueuse explication, ils dînèrent en parlant de Quidditch. Sirius avait lancé ce sujet qui fut immédiatement accepté par Harry à qui ce merveilleux sport manquait énormément. En effet, cela faisait à peu près un an qu'il n'y avait plus joué. La conversation fut donc animée et ils restèrent longtemps à en parler.  
  
Tombant de fatigue, ils allèrent se coucher. Pour la première fois depuis environ deux mois, Harry se coucha avec un sentiment de sécurité. Car, il s'en doutait, Sirius veillait à sa sûreté.  
  
***** ***** ***** *****  
  
Le lendemain.  
Harry se réveilla quelques temps après l'aube. Etrangement, il avait fait un sommeil sans rêve cette nuit-là. Sûrement grâce au sentiment de sécurité qui l'habitait depuis le retour de son parrain. Aujourd'hui, il allait revoir ses deux meilleurs amis. Il avait tellement hâte de ce moment ! Il devait les rejoindre au Chaudron Baveur à 11h. Sirius les retrouverai environ dix minutes plus tard su r l'allée principale du Chemin de Traverse.  
  
Impatient, il se leva donc vers 9h, songeant qu'il était bien en avance. Il se disait qu'il irait réveillait Sirius vers dix heures moins le quart, si celui-ci n'était pas levé plus tôt. Quand il descendit, une bonne demi-heure plus tard : il avait bien traîné pour s'habiller, son parrain prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuner, enfoui dans ses pensées. Harry le fit revenir à la raison en le saluant joyeusement. Sirius sursauta et répondit à son filleul d'une voix lointaine. L'adolescent se servit un bon petit déjeuner, visiblement nullement inquiet de l'attitude de son parrain. Celui-ci, quelques instants plus tard, repris son air naturel et engagea la conservation concernant le programme de la journée. Il discuta gaiement avec Harry des heures à venir.  
  
A onze heures moins le quart, Harry et Sirius avaient fini de préparer toutes leurs affaires. Ils avaient prévu d'emmener de l'argent, de la Poudre de Cheminette, deux listes de courses : celle de Poudlard et celle pour la potion Animagi, et leur baguettes, bien sûr. Sirius décida d'attendre encore dix minutes avant de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Harry s'occupa nerveusement de Thala, sa chatte, qui depuis quelques temps avait tendance à faire ses griffes un peu partout.  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry, n'y tenant plus, demanda à son parrain s'ils ne pouvaient pas partir un peu plus tôt que prévu. Celui- ci accepta, succombant à la mine suppliante de son filleul. Il alluma donc un feu dans la cheminée et Harry s'y engouffra, avec en main une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette. « Chemin de Traverse » prononça-t-il d'une voix forte et claire, pour éviter quelconques confusions.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir visiter toutes les cheminées de la ville, Harry arriva à destination, au Chaudron Baveur. Il était en meilleur état qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, ses lunettes étaient intactes et il n'y avait presque pas de suie sur sa robe. Il alla s'asseoir au bar, attendant ses amis avec impatience. Il avait remarqué les nombreux regards qui se posaient sur lui, ou plutôt sur sa cicatrice. Il se sentit mal à l'aise comme à son habitude lorsqu'on le scrutait. Quand il entendit un bruit venant de la cheminée, il poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
  
Il fut stupéfait et mécontent d'apprendre, qu'au lieu de Ron ou d'Hermione, ce fut Drago Malefoy qui sortit de la cheminée. Ne cherchant vraiment pas les problèmes, surtout sans la présence de ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry monta quelques marches de l'escalier qui menait aux étages supérieurs, afin que son ennemi ne puisse pas le voir. Il attendit quelques instants et finit par redescendre, entendant le Serpentard narrer à son père ses talents pour le Quidditch avec un orgueil toujours aussi démesuré.  
  
Ron et Hermione arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard, à 11h pétantes. Vint la famille Weasley. Les jumeaux furent là en premier, suivis de Moly Weasley, qui enlaça chaleureusement l'orphelin, et de Ginny, dont les joues s'empourprèrent, comme à leur habitude. Harry sourit, il retrouvait enfin sa vraie famille.  
  
Le petit groupe se dirigea vers la banque des gobelins, pour retirer de leur compte l'argent nécessaire pour acheter leurs fournitures scolaires. Ils purent profiter du voyage en wagon dans les sous- sols de Gringotts. Harry rougit quand ils furent arrivés devant son coffre. En effet, il avait toujours été gêné de la différence entre sa richesse et celle des Weasley. Ainsi, il fut content de retrouver la lumière du jour car l'ambiance ténébreuse des souterrains ne l'enchantait guère.  
  
Le trio se sépara de la famille Weasley pour retrouver Sirius à l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il les rejoignis très rapidement car cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'il les attendait patiemment. Hermione débuta par sortir sa liste de fournitures scolaires :  
  
« _Alors, il faudrait qu'on commence par acheter nos livres chez Fleury & Bott, cet après-midi, il y aura bien trop de monde. Observa-t-elle intelligemment.  
  
_Oui, mais je propose plutôt de commencer par l'apothicaire. Comme ça, on en aura déjà fini avec les potions. Demanda Harry, dégoûté par cette matière. (on se demande pourkoi ?)  
  
_ Ok, c'est une bonne idée, en route pour l'apothicaire. Déclara Ron qui n'en pesai pas moins. »  
  
Ils allèrent donc, en discutant joyeusement, jusqu'à la boutique remplis d'ingrédients en tout genre. Les trois adolescents pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du magasin, laissant l'Animagus à l'extérieur. La pièce était envahie par une forte de chou et d'?uf pourri et le jeune homme brun dut lutter pour se retenir de vomir. Les quelques lumières qui éclairaient la pièce sombre étaient tamisées, ce qui justifiait l'atmosphère lugubre qui y régnait.  
  
Les trois étudiants achetèrent le plus rapidement possible le nécessaire et sortirent précipitamment pour prendre une bonne bouffée d'air frais. Harry en avait profité pour acheter les ingrédients de la potion Animagus. La jeune recommença à diriger :  
  
« _Bon, maintenant, on doit aller chez Fleury & Bott et ce sera fini pour ce matin. »  
  
Tous la suivirent. Sirius restait légèrement en arrière, trottinant et regardant de tous côtés, en bon chien de garde. Devant la librairie, une vieille femme scrutait Harry avec un air malsain, mettant celui-ci terriblement mal à l'aise. Son visage était parcouru de ride et couvert de cicatrices, et elle portait des haillons de couleur noire.  
  
Le jeune hâta le pas et se dépêcha d'entrer dans la boutique, entraînant ses amis avec lui. Sirius resta dehors, afin de surveiller la vieille sorcière. Ils passèrent une bonne demi-heure à chercher leurs livres et à faire la queue pour les payer. En effet, même s'il n'était pas loin de midi et demi, il y avait beaucoup de monde à Fleury & Bott. Quand ils eurent enfin fini de payer le dernier de leurs livres, ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule. Harry redoutait quelque peu ce moment, car il craignait de se retrouver face à face avec la vieille femme. Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, Sirius les rejoignit en galopant et poussa un joyeux jappement.  
  
Comme il le craignait, la sorcière n'avait pas bougé et, à nouveau, elle le fixait. L'adolescent, un peu effrayé, voulut partir au plus vite mais a vieille folle le retint le bras. Harry eut soudain une violente douleur à sa cicatrice. La sorcière resserra son étreinte et força le Survivant à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle les avait très grand d'un bleu délavé qui marquait sa cécité. Pourtant, elle semblait connaître tous les mouvements d'Harry à l'avance, elle pouvait ainsi tous les anticiper. Harry en était certain, il y avait de la magie là dessous. Le jeune homme fut parcouru par un frisson d'horreur. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent lentement : « Prend garde Héritier. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est sur tes traces. » Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix perçante et terrifiante. Elle relâcha lentement son bras.  
  
Le jeune homme se dégagea violemment et courut jusqu'au bout de l'allée suivit de Ron, d'Hermione et Sirius, qui n'avaient rien manqué de toute la scène. Il s'affala contre un muret mit sa tête entre ses mains. Pendant ces quelques secondes il avait revécu tous ses moments passés avec Voldemort : le meurtre de ses parents, sa première et sa deuxième année, la troisième tache, la mort de Cédric. Il se massait d'une main sa cicatrice encore brûlante. Elle était rouge feu. A présent, ses amis et son parrain l'entouraient.  
  
Il se calma enfin après quelques temps de souffrance intense, et leva ses yeux émeraude qui pétillaient de douleur. Il se releva péniblement à l'aide de Ron qui était terriblement inquiet. Il firent le chemin inverse à celui qu'ils venaient de parcourir, dans un silence pesant, pour rejoindre la famille Weasley au Chaudron Baveur. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant Fleury & Bott, Harry failli s'évanouir, mais il fut rattrapé par Ron qui le tenait fermement.  
  
Arrivés à destination, Sirius resta dehors, tandis que le jeune brun alla se passait la tête sous l'eau, ce qui lui fit un effet particulièrement bénéfique. Quand il retourna dans le petit salon réservé des Weasley, il allait bien mieux et avait même un peu oublié les précédents événements. Il mangea silencieusement en écoutant la conversation animée des Weasley et personne, excepté Ron et Hermione, ne soupçonna quoi que se soit. Ces deux amis lui jetaient fréquemment des regards inquiets pour s'assurer de son état.  
  
A la fin du déjeuner, les deux groupes se séparèrent à nouveau et Sirius rejoignit les trois amis.  
  
« _ Comme tu as l'air d'aller mieux, je peux y aller. Je crois sincèrement qu'une discussion s'impose ! Qu'est-ce que la vieille femme a voulu dire par Héritier ? Harry ? »  
  
Hermione entama la conversation d'un ton calme et posé, se tournant vers son ami.  
  
« _Hum, je suis d'accord avec toi, il faut qu'on parle. Mais, je préférerais que l'on finisse d'acheter nos affaires avant. Comme ça, on pourrait discuter tranquillement en dégustant une bonne glace chez Florian Flortarôme. Et, on n'aura plus aucune course à faire. »  
  
Harry amorça un pas vers l'entrée. Il avait parlé sincèrement, espérant de tout c?ur qu'il pourrait éviter le sujet pour le moment.  
  
« _ C'est d'accord. On fait nos courses avant, mais promet-nous de tout nous expliquer ensuite.  
  
_Je ne sais pas beaucoup plus que vous, mais je vous promets que je vous dirais tout ce que je sais. Allons-y maintenant. »  
  
Harry était ravi d'avoir réussi à repousser cet « interrogatoire »  
  
Vers 4h de l'après-midi, ils eurent enfin achevé d'acheter leurs fournitures. Ils avaient fait un nombre incalculable de magasins. Hermione, Ron et Harry avaient tous les trois besoins de nouvelles robes et ils avaient passé une bonne demi-heure chez Mme Guipure. Ils eurent aussi besoin d'aller à la papeterie pour des parchemins, de l'encre, des plumes. Ils avaient prévu un bon stock de sucreries et de farces et attrapes. Ils s'étaient ensuite intéressés à certains magasins qu'ils n'avaient, jusqu'alors, jamais remarqués. Il y avait un magasin d'artefacts magiques qui ornait la grande rue. Harry avait insisté pour aller y jeter un coup d'?il. En effet, il avait repérait plusieurs choses intéressantes dans la vitrine : un collier qui permettait d'augmenter sa puissance, des lentilles avec lesquelles on pouvait voir à travers les murs et sondait les âmes, et une bague qui pouvait rendre invisible. Il y avait aussi une Cape d'Invisibilité. Harry était spécialement intéressé par les lentilles, elle pouvait lui être très utile et il commençait à avoir marre de ses lunettes. Il avait donc pénétré dans la boutique, mais il n'y était resté pas très longtemps à cause du prix ruineux de cet article. Ils avaient quand même dépensé un bon nombre de gallions et ils étaient maintenant ruinés. Il ne restait plus qu'Harry qui possédait un gallions et dix mornilles. Ils s'assirent donc chez le glacier, Florian Fortârome. Ils commandèrent des sodas.  
  
« _Bon, il est vrai que je vous dois pas mal d'explications. Je vous l'aurai bien dit plutôt, mais j'ai eu une joyeuse visite de mangemorts et j'ai du resté avec Sniffle. »  
  
Il regarda rapidement le chien noir allongé à ses pieds. Il repris en hésitant :  
  
« _Donc, je suis resté chez Sniffle et je ne voulais rien vous dire par hibou. Je préférai vous le dire aujourd'hui. Hum,.  
  
_S'il te plait Harry. Viens en au fait. » Le coupa Hermione.  
  
« _Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais ce n'est pas aussi facile à dire que tu ne le crois. Je voudrai vous prévenir que c'est un secret et qu'il ne faut rien dire à personne. J'ai confiance en vous et.  
  
_Harry !!  
  
_Oui, oui, j'y viens. Bon voilà, vous savez que Vous Savez Qui est l'Héritier de Serpentard et bien moi, je suis l'Héritier de Gryffondor. »  
  
Et, il se tut. Il baissa les yeux quelques instants et quand il les releva, Ron et Hermione affichaient tous les deux des mines effarées et décontenancées.  
  
« _Tu es quoi ? Demanda Ron, incertain.  
  
_Je suis l'Héritier de Gryffondor. C'est aussi pour cela que Vol Vous Savez Qui me recherche, enfin, veut me tuer. » Harry répéta ces mots calmement, tout à fait conscient du danger qui le menaçait.  
  
« C'est pas vrai, tu dois être terrifié ! Je comprends mieux maintenant les paroles de la vieille femme. » Enchaîna rapidement Hermione. On avait pu voir de la pitié dans ces yeux sombres.  
  
_Cette sorcière,. Elle m'a fait revivre tous les moments où j'ai vu Vous Savez Qui. Elle est toujours là, je me demande bien ce qu'elle fait. »  
  
Ron et Hermione se retournèrent. La boutique en face de Florian Fortârome était Fleury & Bott. En effet, la vieille sorcière se tenait toujours près de la librairie. Elle regardait, enfin, elle avait la tête tournait vers la sortie de la boutique. Elle semblait attendre quelqu'un. Ron reprit, toujours stupéfait de la nouvelle :  
  
« _Comment l'as-tu appris ? Tu l'as découvert tout seul ?  
  
_Non, bien sûr que non. Je n'y aurai jamais pensé tout seul ! Quoique, si j'y réfléchi bien j'aie eu quelques indices, mais cela ne m'aurait pas aidé à trouver par moi-même.  
  
_Cela ne nous dit pas qui te l'as dit !  
  
_C'est Dumbledore. Il m'a envoyé une lettre le jour même de mon anniversaire. Ah, au fait Hermione et Ron, merci beaucoup pour vos cadeaux. Ils sont géniaux.  
  
_ De rien. » Dirent-ils d'une même voix.  
  
« _Mais, il y a quelque chose que je ne saisi pas. Comment Dumbledore a-t- il découvert que tu étais le descendant de Gryffondor ?  
  
_Par mon père. Il le lui avait sûrement dit.  
  
_Oui, ça tombe sous le sens. » Objecta intelligemment Hermione.  
  
Un cri les coupa. Une jeune fille était accostait par la même sorcière qui avait interpellait Harry précédemment. Ses cheveux longs étaient châtains clairs, elle était de taille moyenne et elle semblait avoir le même âge que les trois amis. Il se produisit la même chose que pour Harry. Sauf que cette fois-ci, la jeune fille s'évanoui quand la sorcière lui lâcha le bras. Par ailleurs, celle-ci s'évapora dans un nuage de fumée noire. Hermione, Ron et Harry se levèrent pour aller aider l'adolescente. Elle était dans les bras d'un jeune homme blond qu'ils supposaient être son ami, et elle était entourée de trois jeunes sorcières. L'une d'elles lui tapotait la joue.  
  
« Gwen, Gwen. Réveille-toi ! Revient parmi nous. Eric, envoie-lui de l'eau. »  
  
Un jeune sorcier aux cheveux noirs fit instantanément sortir un léger jet d'eau de sa baguette magique. La prénommée Gwen reprit conscience. Elle essaya de parler, sans succès. Après quelques tentatives, elle bredouilla ces quelques mots :  
  
« Thalie ? Thalie, c'est toi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?   
  
_Calme-toi Gwen. On est tous là. Tous les sept. Carole arrive. Une femme t'a agrippé. Tu t'es évanoui. Ça va aller. »  
  
Ces paroles rassura la jeune fille qui se calma. Ses amis, dont quatre garçons et trois filles, l'emmenèrent se reposer à une table de Florian Fortârome. Harry, curieux, demanda à un homme massif ce qu'il s'était passé. Il lui répondit gentiment qu'une vieille femme un peu dérangée avait pris le bras de la jeune fille et lui avait quelque chose comme : « Prend garde Héritière. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est sur tes traces. » Harry, complètement désorienté pris ses deux amis à part, toujours suivis de Sirius.  
  
« Elle lui a dit exactement les mêmes paroles qu'à moi, c'est insensé ! Je ne comprend plus rien, elle ne peux pas être une héritière, Sirius m'a dit que Cho Chang et Susan Bones étaient les Héritières de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle, mais il n'a nommé personne d'autre ! »  
  
Sirius aboya pour leur montrer un coin sombre vers lequel il se dirigea, suivi de Ron, Hermione et Harry. Il profita d'être à l'abri des regards pour se retransformer en homme.  
  
« Tu as raison Harry. Susan Bones et Cho Chang sont bien les Héritières. Il n'y en a pas d'autre. Mais, j'ai explication à cela. Harry, n'as-tu rien remarqué à son cou ?  
  
_ Non, rien de spécial. Un classique collier en forme de lune.  
  
_ Oh non, Harry. Il n'est pas classique du tout ce collier. Il s'agit du fameux Collier des Héritiers.  
  
_Oh ! Le collier que tu devais chercher à Poudlard ?  
  
_Quoi ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous, vous deux ? » Ron avait coupé la discussion, complètement désorienté.  
  
« _Harry te l'expliquera plus tard, je suis désolé mais là ça presse. Qui est-elle ?  
  
_Je ne sais pas, elle n'est pas à Poudlard. C'est la première fois que je la voie. » Répondit Hermione, intriguée.  
  
« _Bon, Harry, je suis vraiment désolé, mais il faut aller prévenir tout de suite Dumbledore. Je te ramène à Privet Drive. En plus, ça ne devient plus très sûr ici.  
  
_Ok, allons-y. Ron, tu pourras dire merci à ta mère. J'ai passé une journée géniale. Au revoir à tous les deux, les salua une dernière fois Harry, Rendez-vous au Poudlard Express ! »  
  
Sirius le prit par le bras et transplana. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry se retrouva dans le salon de Mrs Figg. Il constata avec surprise que celle-ci était rentrée. C'était une femme de l'âge de son parrain, et elle était blonde avec des beaux yeux bleus. Sirius s'excusa auprès d'elle et repartit. Et, au plus grand étonnement d'Harry, Arabella Figg le prit dans ses bras.  
  
  
  
alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Je l'ai fait bien long mais vous attendez pas à un comme ca tout le temps !! Je m'excuse encore pour le retard, il aurait du arrivé il y a deux semaine mais mon pc a planté et j'ai du tout retapé depuis la moitié et comme en meme temps j'ai mes brevets blancs ca a été un peu long. Donc svp pardonnez moi et laissez moi une petite review. Vous pouvez pas imaginez le bonheur que ca fait et en plus ca donne vraiment envi d'écrire. Je sais pas encore le nom du prochain chapitre mais je le sais plus court ou en deux parties pour qu'il arrive plus vite il sera la au environ de noel. Merci beaucoup Cynore pour tes reviews et c vrai qu'il ya de l'action au chap 3 il y en un peu moin ici mais bon dis moi si pour le prochain tu veux de l'action.  
  
Gwenn  
  
Laissez une review svp !! 


	5. chap 5 : Entraînement

Bon voilà je vous l'annonce tout de suite, ce chapitre est le dernier de cette fic. J'ai décidé de commencer une nouvelle fic mais au lieu du tome 5 , qui est sorti y a pas lontemps , je ferai le tome 6. je souhaitais quand même finir ce chapitre. Donc je conseille à tout le monde de lire Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Ph?nix. Maintenant bonne lecture !!  
  
5. Entraînement  
  
« _Harry, fais un peu attention s'il te plait ! » Harry Potter était allongé par terre, et Arabella Figg l'aidait à se relever. Ils se trouvaient dans une salle de taille moyenne, décorée de tapisserie narrant des scènes guerrières. Une longue estrade argentée était installée au centre de cette pièce qui n'inspirait que le combat et la violence. L'adolescent, qui se tenait de nouveau debout, sauta sur l'estrade et brandit sa baguette pour entamer un nouveau duel.  
  
« _Détend toi, je vais recommencer. Je te lance le Stupéfix que tu contre avec un sort de bouclier que je viens de t'apprendre. Si ton bouclier résiste, je lance un autre sort pour te désarmer mais cette fois-ci au lieu d'utiliser ton bouclier qui n'a aucun effet contre l'Expelliarmus, tu lance le sortilège d'Entrave qui l'anéantira. Compris ? »  
  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et afficha un air des plus déterminé. Il salua Mrs Figg avec respect et la jeune femme fit de même. Elle compta :  
  
« _Un.Sur tes gardes.Deux.Baguette levée.Trois : Stupéfix !  
  
_Blocus !  
  
_Expelliarmus !  
  
_Entrave. Ah ! !  
  
_Harry, ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? »  
  
L'adolescent s'était encore fait surprendre par le sortilège de désarmement. Il gisait de l'autre côté de la salle après une mauvaise chute. En effet, Arabella, grâce à son entraînement d'Auror, maîtrisait à l'excellence ce sortilège. Elle rendit à Harry sa baguette.  
  
« _Recommençons. Cette fois-ci, tu y étais presque. Tu as dut lancer une seconde trop tard le sort. Et il faut que tu mettes plus de puissance dans ton bouclier. Sinon, c'était parfait, je suis très fière de toi, tu as fait de gros progrès. Tu manques juste de vitesse et de puissance. Mais, ça devrait venir quand tu débuteras ton entraînement Animagus.  
  
_Vous savez ?  
  
_Je t'en prie Harry, tutoie-moi ! Et oui, je le sais. Tu aurais du me le dire, on aurai pu commencer ta potion bien plus tôt.  
  
_Je. je ne savais pas.  
  
_Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave. C'est Sirius qui me l'a dit par lettre ce matin. Tu feras ta potion demain après-midi. Ainsi, tu connaîtras ton animal juste avant la rentrée. Mais, ne perdons pas de temps, recommençons. Un.Sur tes gardes.Deux.Baguette levée.Trois : Stupéfix !  
  
_Blocus !  
  
_Experlliarmus !  
  
_Entrave ! ! ! »  
  
Cette fois-ci, Harry réussi à bloquer ce sort. Le sortilège d'Entrave l'avait tellement épuisé qu'il en tomba à genoux. Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction.  
  
Il le méritait bien ! Cela faisait deux jours, depuis qu'il était rentré du chemin de Traverse, qu'il apprenait et testait des sorts avec Arabella. En effet, jusqu'à son retour à Poudlard, l'après lendemain, c'était la sorcière qui veillait sur lui. Si on pouvait appeler cela veillait ! Car étrangement, elle s'était mise dans la tête de former Harry au combat. Celui-ci était stupéfait ! La vieille femme qu'il avait connu étant moins grand, s'était révélée être totalement différente. Arabella Figg était une belle femme blonde avec de grands yeux bleus profonds, dynamique, sûre d'elle et pleine de charme. Il s'était aperçu qu'elle jouait parfaitement la comédie. Elle savait le motivait d'un regard pour faire ce qu'il détestait le plus. Et, pour le plus grand bonheur de Harry, ils avaient passé leurs soirées ensemble, assis au coin du feu, à discuter du temps où les Mauraudeurs étaient encore réunis. Elle évoquait ses souvenirs de jeunesse avec nostalgie songeant qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais ensemble, que le temps où ils ne pensaient qu'à leur propre petite vie était révolu. Harry lui était extrêmement reconnaissant de lui parler de ses parents. Arabella les connaissait en effet très bien, du fait qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Lily et celle-ci se confiait souvent à elle.  
  
Cet été, elle avait revu Remus et Sirius, et ils l'avaient replongée dans ses souvenirs. Mais cela ne l'empêchait d'être d'excellente humeur et Harry ne pouvait qu'appréciait d'être en sa compagnie. Il avait été pratiquement seul pendant deux mois, complètement coupé du monde magique. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait à se battre en duel contre celle qui avait partagé le quotidien de ses parents durant toute leur adolescence. Elle lui avait parlé des tueries effectuées par Voldemort depuis son retour. Elle estimait qu'il fallait qu'il sache. Cela avait renforcé le sentiment de vengeance du Survivant et il se battait maintenant avec beaucoup plus d'ardeur et de violence. Pendant ces deux jours, il avait énormément progressé et appris de sorts plutôt utiles lors d'un combat.  
  
********* ******** *********  
  
« Aie ! ! !  
  
_Désolé, Izzie, j'ai pas contrôlé la puissance.  
  
_Ca y est, elle veut me tuer, Gwen veut me tuer ! »  
  
Une jeune fille brune plaisantait avec son amie, qui était à une dizaine de mètres d'elle.  
  
« Ca va ? Rien de casser ?  
  
_ Non, je crois que je suis en un seul morceau. Je crois même que je suis encore en vie, n'est-ce pas formidable ?  
  
_Ca va, ça va, Izzie.  
  
_Toi, tu peux dire que tu maîtrise aisément le sort d'expulsement ! Je crois que l'on devrait se reposer un petit moment. Ou plutôt, je devrais me reposer. Tu as l'air de n'avoir fais aucun effort. J'abandonne, c'est impossible de te battre !  
  
_Va dire ça à Tu Sais Qui , Izzie ! Je me ferais exterminer en moins de deux ! Il faut qu'on s'entraîne ! J'ai trop peur avec ce qui rode en ce moment.  
  
_De un, tu t'entraîneras à Poudlard. De deux, je suis exténuer ! Si on continue, tu vas me casser des côtes ! Ta mère t'a dit d'en parler à Dumbledore, pour le collier. Gwen, il faut que tu admettes que tu as un pouvoir spécial !  
  
_Izzie.  
  
_Gwen ! Il faut que tu commence à prendre tes responsabilités !  
  
_Mais j'en suis incapable. Je suis terrorisée par tout ça ! Et toi tu me demande d'aller de l'avant ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui aie hérité du don ? Hein, pourquoi ? Toi ou Thalie ou n'importe qui d'autre, mais pas moi. Je ne peux pas ! C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je n'y arriverai jamais autant laisser tomber tout de suite ! »  
  
Et d'un coup, elle éclata en sanglotant blottie dans les bras de son amie qui essayait de la réconforter, malheureusement sans succès.  
  
******** ******** ********  
Le combat avait repris après le déjeuner. Comme Harry réussissait désormais à bloquer les sorts de l'exercice précédent, ils étaient passés à quelque chose de plus complexe. Le jeune sorcier devait réussir à contrôler un Impérum mentalement et réagir la seconde d'après en contrant un sort d'expulsion. Il était peu confiant face à la réussite de ce duel. Il avait beaucoup de mal à lancer le sort de bouclier. L'Impérum laissait toujours sa trace et il n'avait souvent pas le temps d'enchaîner. De plus, il était particulièrement fatigué, supportant mal l'entraînement intensif d'Arabella. Après une nouvelle tentative d'échoué, elle lui laissa une pause de cinq minutes.  
  
Depuis ces quelques derniers jours, il n'avait eu le temps de manier son épée. Profitant des cinq minutes de répit, il fit apparaître l'illustre épée de Gryffondor. Avec concentration et bonheur de tenir cette chaleureuse lame dans sa main, il fit quelques moulinets. Puis, avec précision, il esquissa quelques mouvements appris lors des dernières semaines. Il n'avait pas remarqué la présence d'Arabella au seuil de la porte, regardant avec admiration cet adolescent qui était forcé de grandir trop vite, de sacrifier sa jeunesse. Elle observa toute la passion qu'il mettait dans ses gestes oubliant tout ce qu'il y avait autour. Elle resta là à contempler ce visage, ces gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur ce front, jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse tomber son épée, victime d'une mauvaise man?uvre. Elle applaudit, ne retenant pas son émotion. Combien de fois avait-elle assisté à l'entraînement de James ? Combien de fois avait-elle essayé de se mesurer à ce redoutable combattant ?  
  
Harry la regarda, haletant, avec étonnement. C'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait pleurer. Il ne pouvait se douter du sentiment qu'elle éprouvait à revoir cette magnifique lame, ce si beau rubis. elle disparut dans sa chambre.  
  
******* ******* *******  
  
« Encore une petite partie, Gwenn ! S'il te plait !  
  
_ Oh, non ! C'est la cinquième partie que je perds ! J'en ai assez d'être en deux trois coups échec et maths ! En plus, tu sais très bien que je suis mauvaise perdante. Et je sais que je n'ai plus aucune chance de gagner.  
  
_Je te laisse gagner si tu veux ! Ne t'inquiète d'être une mauvaise perdante : je t'aime avec tous tes défauts et crois-moi, c'est pas ce qui manque ! Je sais aussi que dès que j'aurais le dos tourné, tu en profiteras pour t'entraîner sans relâche et qu'à la fin tu me battras : c'est toujours comme ça !  
  
_ N'exagère pas surtout ! En plus, je sais que je ne pourrais jamais rivaliser avec toi ! Tu es bien trop maligne pour mon pauvre petit esprit.  
  
_ Et après c'est moi qui exagère ! »  
  
Les deux jeunes filles partirent dans un fou rire sans fin  
  
******* ******* *******  
  
Ce fut Harry qui porta le premier coup qu'Arabella contra proprement. Il réessaya une attaque vers la droite mais elle déjà prévu le coup. Il continuai à attaquer, laissant à son adversaire aucune chance de l'atteindre. C'était sa technique. Après tout la meilleure défense n'était- elle pas l'attaque ? Il chargeait, portait des coups hauts, essayait de blesser vers la droite, de briser cette défense qui semblait invincible.  
  
Arabella réussissait à contrer tous ses coups. Alors qu'il tentait d'améliorer sa position en visant le bras gauche, elle le surprit en enchaînant avec man?uvre robuste porté au cou de l'adolescent. Elle avait pris le contrôle du combat. Elle le mettait sans cesse à l'épreuve en essayant de violer cette fébrile défense. Celui-ci faisait tout pour esquiver les coups, mais il était évident que l'ex-Auror menait le jeu. Entre l'épée magique et Arabella, Harry avait trouvé son maître.  
  
Il commençait à faiblir tandis que son adversaire l'achevait sous une pluie de coups marqués. Il eut juste le temps de voir l'épée scintillante s'abattre sur lui. Instinctivement, un nom lui vint en tête. Il ne sut pas si ce fut l'influence de la lame ou de ses origines, mais ce nom magique qu'il appela cet après-midi là fut Godric Gryffondor. Par magie, son corps fut parcourut d'une douce chaleur et l'épée contra seule le coup.  
  
Il recommença à combattre. Il était de nouveau en pleine forme et il lui semblait que son ancêtre l'aidait dans sa démarche. L'épée avait pris vie. Harry reprit rapidement confiance et ses coups étaient non seulement plus rapides, mais aussi plus puissants. Il sentait une présence à ses côtés, il sentait que l'on veillait sur lui. Les rôles s'inversent. Harry avait le contrôle du duel.. Arabella ne pouvait désormais que faiblir sous les coups violents de son élève. Elle qui avait si bien combattu jusqu'à présent montrait maintenant des signes de fatigue. Et Harry continuait à se battre, cette présence mystique à ses côtés, bien décidée à montrer ses talents. Il frappait, frappait, frappait. Et, d'un coup, la jeune femme lâcha son épée et s'effondra à terre. Harry, alarmé, se précipita vers la sorcière inconsciente, lâchant lui aussi sa magnifique épée qui brillait à présent d'une forte lueur rouge. Si Harry n'était pas aussi inquiet pour Arabella, il aurait vu l'épée redevenir normale et senti le mystérieux esprit le quittait.  
  
  
  
voilà désolé que ce chap soit si cour mais g eu trop de chose à faire ce dernier mois et g déjà écrit le premier chap de ma nouvelle fic qui s'intitulera Harry Potter et le Mystère des Avatars il paraîtra bientôt je l'espère car je vais ravoir mes brevets blancs mais ca devrait aller donc je vous dit à bientôt  
  
merci à  
  
dia potter-68 : oui c vrai que je met longtemps mais j'aime pas trop taper à l'ordi alors.. cynore : g plus de news de toi alors si ta un petit peu de temp laisse moi une review marie-jo : toi non plus j'ai plus de news c pa grave je garde le moral !! cedric-potter : la suite la voilà avec beaucoup de retard pour ce que c'est  
  
et aussi un grand merci à mes amies ( Iris et Thalie) et à ma famille (Marion, Mamyo et Mamie)  
  
a bientôt  
  
Gwenn 


End file.
